A projection type display apparatus such as a liquid crystal projector or the like has been widely used as a video display apparatus having a large-sized screen.
There have been known conventional projection type display apparatuses, one of which is classified as a front type (front projection type) in which from the front surface video is projected onto a reflective type screen provided separately from a projection type display apparatus, and the other of which is a rear type (rear projection type) in which from the rear surface video is projected onto a transmissive type screen integrally provided with a projection type display apparatus.
Conventionally, when a front projection type display apparatus is set at home, in general, a reflective screen is attached on a wall in a living room or the like and the front projection type display apparatus is set at the position where video can be projected onto this reflective screen.
Also, a conventional rear projection type display apparatus contains all parts of the light pass from a projection lens to a transmissive screen in a housing thereof, so that the apparatus has a large-sized box shape (for example, several ten centimeters in depth and about one meter in both the length and the width). As a result, a conventional rear projection type display apparatus is set at a corner or the like of a living room at home, in general.
Further, at home due to the limitation of a size of wall where such reflective screen can be attached, a place for setting a conventional front projection type display apparatus may not freely selected at home.
Furthermore, in case that a reflective type screen is attached on a wall at home, when video is not projected on the screen (at the time when the front projection type display apparatus is not used), due to conspicuousness of this screen the feeling of uncomfortable oppression is given to the living environment.
Also, regarding a conventional large-sized rear projection type display apparatus, there isn't much choice on a place where the apparatus can be set at home and the feeling of uncomfortable oppression is given to the living environment when the apparatus is not used.
In light of the above, the present invention is to provide a projection type display apparatus suitable for use in a comparatively small space such as at home, in which a place for setting the apparatus is more freely selected and a feeling of oppression is mitigated when the apparatus is not used.